


100 Ways to say I Love You - Rhink Edition

by TheCyanPhoenix



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Best Friends, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Love You, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyanPhoenix/pseuds/TheCyanPhoenix
Summary: 100 one-shots consisting of cute brotherly love and best friend moments from different time periods of Rhett and Link's life. Love isn't always romantic.It's the "One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You" challenge. You know the drill. Probably has been done many time but I still wanted to give it a try. I chose Rhett and Link because I think it's the best friendship on the internet. Both Rhink shippers and non-shippers can enjoy this story (probably). Writing for the first time.Prompts: https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you#notes
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

It was a long day at Mythical Entertainment.

Rhett and Link just shot two Good Mythical Morning along with Good Mythical More back to back. They still had a couple of long meetings to attend and one Ear Biscuits to record before they can call it a day. Usually, they would get off work by six in the evening but today was not one of those days.

By the time it was 8 o'clock, both of them were completely drained.

The Los Angeles traffic did not come as a respite as the two friends sat in their car silently, desperate to go home and hit the hay.

They were carpooling home. Neither of them uttered a single word to each other. Not only was the stress of the entire day catching up but also the physical exhaustion made it impossible to carry on a casual conversation.

Moreover, Rhett's back was killing him.

He shifted in the driver's seat to get into a comfortable position. Sadly, nothing helped. But he remained silent. The last thing he wanted to do was complain about his back to Link.

It was a long day. And they were already half-way home.

He tried his best to keep a poker face and straightened his back while shifting his weight on the steering wheel as they waited at the red light.

They barely made it a few hundred meters when Link finally broke the silence.

"Pull Over".

Rhett was surprised. "What? Why?", he asked carefully, as to not give away any indication of pain in his voice.

"Pull Over", Link repeated.

Rhett obliged. Maybe something was wrong with Link and he needed some air. He was so overcome with his own pain and tiredness that he did not even notice.

Link stepped out of the car as soon as the car came to a halt.

Rhett was trying to understand what was wrong when Link made his way all around the car and stopped right next to the driver's door.

Opening the car door, he gestured Rhett to get up. Confused by Link's behaviour, Rhett followed his instruction.

He carefully lifted his body. He almost let out a painful grunt but stopped himself at the right time.

"Let me drive for awhile", was all Link said and got behind the steering wheel.

With that, the two friends drove off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> I know it's a short chapter. I am still experimenting with my writing technique. Would love some feedback.


	2. It reminded me of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: It reminded me of you.

Link Neal woke up with excitement. 

It was his first day at work after the holidays. He could not wait to meet his best friend and catch up on their vacation stories on the episode of Ear Biscuits which they were supposed to record that day.

On his way to work, Link blasted his favourite playlist and drummed his fingertips on the steering wheel as he waited in the red light. He was genuinely looking forward to this day. Even though he will never say it directly, he missed Rhett a lot.

As he made his way to the parking lot, he could see that Rhett was already there. 

He wished some of the crew members good morning and went to the office which he shared with Rhett. Rhett was sitting at his desk with his eyes glued to his laptop. 

"Morning, Rhett", Link wished.

"Morning", the taller man replied.

"So, what do we have today?", Link asked as he placed his bag on his desk which was directly behind Rhett's.

Rhett turned to face Link and said, "Well, first we have a meeting with the writers in about 10 minutes. Then post-lunch, we have a call with the sponsors."

"Uh huh", Link responded while setting up his workspace. 

Link took out his laptop from his bag and meticulously placed it on the table while carefully disposing his bag off to the sides. He took out a wet wipe and started cleaning his desk which had accumulated some dust over the weeks. Finally, he made sure all his knick-knacks and personal items were in their correct places.

That is when he noticed a tiny box right next to his family picture frame. It was not wrapped or anything but it looked like a present.

"What's this?", he picked it up and turned towards Rhett.

"Open it", Rhett replied with a smile. It was clear who was behind the surprise gift.

"Wh-what? We bring gifts for each other now?", Link said in a surprised voice. 

Link opened the box. There was a tiny wooden miniature horse figurine. It was Link's favourite animal.

"I found that while I was on vacation. It just-" , Rhett said "It reminded me of you."

Link's eyes glistened in a child-like wonder. "Thanks, Rhett. I think it's pretty cool". 

It wasn't much it was the thought associated with it that made it so special to Link.

"Well, it's time for the meeting", Rhett said as he quickly gathered up his jacket and laptop. 

"Yeah, I'll be there", Link said. He gingerly placed the tiny figurine next to all his priced possessions on his desk. 

He took one long look at it. Happy with the placement, he grabbed his laptop and made his way out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
